1. Field of the invention
This invention relates generally to hearing aid accessories and more particularly to an apparatus which supplements the normal hearing aid ear engaging hook, or the like.
2. Description of the prior art
It is well known by persons who wear or are acquainted with hearing aids that conventionally they are supported on the ear by means of ear molds and ear hooks in order to securely hold the hearing aid in a proper position for comfort and hearing.
It is usually necessary to alter the size and/or the shape of the ear mold. This may include forming or changing ear hooks to a special shape or size or forming a flexible ear hook. The hearing aid housing, in some examples, may also need to be custom shaped for fitting. These several limitations are objectionable and it is therefore believed that, some improvement needs to be provided in retention hearing aid devices as used on the ear.
The most pertinent prior patent is believed to be our U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,345. This patent discloses an endless strand-like ring having a pair of bands loosely surrounding a toric portion of the ring. The bands are engageable with the respective end portions of a hearing aid housing and the endless strand-like ring is adapted to surround the ear auricle adjacent the head thus supporting the hearing aid in a comfortable position on the user's ear and being sure that it is maintained in place. While that patent discloses a satisfactorily operating device it has the limitation that a number of different sizes of rings must be provided, for example, for an adult or for a child. It seems obvious that an adult size ring would not be satisfactorily adaptable for use by a child.
This invention provides a generally universally acceptable apparatus which may be used on any size ear or with most any size hearing aid housing to be maintained on or adjacent the ear.